


Aftermath

by velvetjinx



Series: The Dates Series [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Human, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Set After Episode 29 - Subway, adorable boyfriends, but it's in the same verse anyway so whatever, not exactly a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil goes into the subway, and comes back out too quickly for Carlos to worry, but Carlos worries anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to leanwellback for the beta! I don't know how you put up with me, honestly. <3

A week after their fifth date, Cecil went into the subway. Carlos was frantic as the weather played on, not knowing what could be happening, and almost drove to the station just to wait for him. But then the weather finished and Cecil was there, apparently unscathed. 

Carlos didn't know what to think. 

Cecil seemed calm, but he spoke of having been away for years, and Carlos was certain that the experience would have taken its toll. So, once the show was over, Carlos called Cecil. 

"Hi Carlos." Cecil's voice was missing the excited edge it usually had when Carlos called him, and he was instantly worried. 

"Cecil, hey. I heard your show. I was wondering if I could come over?"

"I don't know, Carlos." Cecil sounded tired. "I'm not really feeling up to visitors right now." 

"Oh." It was amazing how much emotion he could get into such a small word, and it seemed that Cecil was not immune, even in his present state, to his Carlos being sad. 

"Well, I suppose if you really want to come over for a while..."

"I do," Carlos said, grabbing his keys. "I'll be at your place in five."

He hung up the phone and practically ran for the door of the lab, calling out a hasty "see you tomorrow!" to the members of his team who were still working. He jumped into his car and sped away towards Cecil's. 

When he arrived, Cecil's car was outside, but there were no lights on in his apartment. Becoming increasingly worried, he chanted quickly at the front door to let himself in and ran up the stairs. He had barely knocked on the door when Cecil answered it, and Carlos almost reeled back in shock. 

There were bags under Cecil's eyes, and his hair was untidy rather than artfully mussed. His clothes were in disarray; his tie was crooked and his shirt half untucked. Considering how careful Cecil usually was with his appearance, this was a clear cause for concern. 

"Hey." Cecil's voice was flat, and he was pinching the bridge of his nose as if to ward off a headache. "Come in." 

Carlos followed Cecil through to the brightly colored and comfortable sitting room, where Cecil switched on the light. Carlos made a point to sit beside him on the sofa despite the 'keep away' vibes he was giving off. 

Well. No point beating about the bush.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Carlos asked.

Cecil shook his head. "I don't know what else to say. It felt like forever and it was only an instant. A millennia in a few moments." He shrugged. "I'm over it."

"You're clearly not," Carlos said, a little harshly. "God, Cecil, I can't believe you even did that. Do you know how worried I was?" 

That seemed to pull Cecil out of himself a little. "You were worried about me?" 

"Cecil, subways don't just suddenly appear and take people on mysterious journeys from which they might not even return. Yes, I was worried."

"Oh. Well, I'm fine, as you can see, so if that's all..."

"No, that's not all!" Carlos exploded, knowing that he had to make Cecil understand. "I hate that you think you have to do these things - to investigate the weird and bizarre happenings instead of just reporting on them. I hate that my boyfriend puts himself in danger without even consulting me first."

There was a brief pause. Then, "I'm your boyfriend?" 

Carlos laughed. "Tell me that's not all you got from that."

But there was a small smile on Cecil's face, and Carlos's heart clenched a little to see it. "You mean it, though?"

"Yes, I mean it. Unless you think we're moving too fast, in which case I can take it back."

"No! I mean. Not unless you want to."

"I don't want to," said Carlos, shaking his head. "Cecil, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Oh, Carlos. Of course." And then those soft lips were on his, kissing him gently but thoroughly, and Carlos was being pushed back into the sofa as Cecil moved to straddle him. 

Then, all of a sudden, Cecil was shaking, and Carlos looked up to see tears filling Cecil's eyes. 

"What is it, querido?" Carlos asked, worried. 

"I'm sorry," Cecil sniffed. "I just thought...when I was in the subway, I thought for a moment that I might not ever see you again."

"Hey," said Carlos, comfortingly. "Hey, I'd never let that happen. If you'd been trapped down there I wouldn't have rested until I got you back, okay?" 

Cecil nodded. "Okay."

"Come on," Carlos pushed lightly on Cecil's chest. "We're going to get you to bed." 

"I don't think I can..." Cecil began, and Carlos silenced him with a kiss.

"I'm not expecting anything. I just want to take care of you. Okay, Cariño?" 

"Okay."

They walked through to Cecil's bedroom together, and stripped down to their boxers, climbing into bed and immediately gravitating towards each other. Carlos lay back with Cecil's head on his chest, running his fingers gently through Cecil's hair until his breathing slowed and Carlos knew that he had gone to sleep. He then let himself drift off, secure in the knowledge that his boyfriend was there and whole and safe. 

Carlos woke the next morning to the feeling of kisses being peppered across his chest. He blinked slowly and looked down at Cecil, who grinned up at him. 

"Morning, _boyfriend_."

Carlos laughed and pulled him up for a kiss, ignoring their collective morning breath. "Good morning to you too," he gasped at length, resting his forehead against Cecil's as he rubbed a foot up the back of Cecil's thigh. "Was there some particular reason you decided to wake me up at..." he checked his watch "...six thirty? Really?"

"I thought you science-y types were all early risers," Cecil teased, leaning in to kiss and nip along Carlos's collarbone. Carlos could feel Cecil hard against his thigh, and his own body began to respond.

"Hardly, and that doesn't answer my question," he persisted, gently running his hands up and down Cecil's back.

"I thought," Cecil said between kisses, "that maybe you could fuck me."

Carlos, despite being instantly hard at the thought, wasn't convinced. "Cecil, you suffered something very traumatic yesterday. Are you sure this is what you really want?"

Cecil pulled back and, leaning on his elbows, gave Carlos a fond look. "Darling Carlos, of course I'm sure. What better way to reaffirm my presence in this world?" He bit his lip and looked away, suddenly seeming bashful. "Besides, I've been thinking about it for so long - I need you, Carlos."

"Well, when you put it like that..." Carlos captured Cecil's lips in another kiss, this one more heated. Grabbing on to Cecil's shoulders, he rolled them over so that he was on top, shucking their boxers, and began to kiss his way down Cecil's chest. Instead of touching Cecil's cock when he reached it, he began to nip and mouth up first one thigh, then the other, until Cecil was a squirming, begging wreck. 

" _Please_ , Carlos," Cecil whined.

"What do you want, querido?" Carlos asked, still refusing to touch where he knew Cecil wanted him most.

" _Please_ touch me?"

"Hmm, but I am touching you."

"Nooooo, Carlos," he whined, "touch my cock, please!"

"Oh, well," Carlos sighed. "If you insist." He leaned down and began sucking kisses up Cecil's shaft, before taking the head of his cock into his mouth and bobbing his head a few times. He was just starting to work up a rhythm with his hand when he heard the drawer beside the bed open and close, and Cecil dropped the lube and a condom next to his hip. 

"You sh-should finger me while you're doing that," Cecil gasped out, and Carlos definitely agreed that it was an excellent idea. He pulled off Cecil's cock for a moment while he covered his fingers in lube, then began to open him up as he sucked. 

Cecil moaned low in his throat as Carlos finally added a third finger, sucking extra hard to try and detract from the discomfort. Carlos worked him until he was prepared, then slid on the condom and covered himself in lube. 

"You ready?" he asked, positioning himself.

"God, yes, Carlos, _fuck_ me," Cecil begged, and Carlos was only too happy to oblige. He pushed in slowly, giving Cecil time to adjust, then leaned down to kiss him. 

"You alright?" Carlos asked, his voice husky from the strain of staying still, and Cecil nodded.

"You should move now." 

So he did, small, shallow thrusts at first, then deeper. Cecil was grunting harshly every time Carlos moved his hips and it was driving Carlos crazy with want. 

Carlos fucked him slow and hard, moving his hands up to link with Cecil's, trying to make it last as long as he could. But he could already feel his orgasm starting to build, and he began to move faster, moving one of his hands onto Cecil's dripping cock. 

"Carlos, oh Carlos, oh yes," Cecil was chanting, before coming suddenly all over his chest and Carlos's hand. Carlos managed to hold out for a few more thrusts before he too came with a quiet yell. 

Leaning his forehead on Cecil's shoulder, Carlos panted, trying to catch his breath. He looked up, and Cecil was watching him. All three eyes were open, staring lovingly at Carlos, and he felt cherished and special and maybe like he almost deserved the wonderful man in front of him. 

He pulled out carefully, wincing at the flash of discomfort on Cecil's face, before disposing of the condom and pulling Cecil into his arms. 

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Much," Cecil replied, leaning up for a kiss. "You make everything better."

Carlos tightened his arms around Cecil, and swore to himself that he would do better, would _be_ better, and would make himself worthy of the things Cecil said to him. 

He would make himself worthy of Cecil's love.


End file.
